Team MNSR
by Luther Reaper
Summary: Magnus wants to live up to his father's name, Nina wants to live up to her father's expectations, Stein just wants to have a great time, and Rayna wants to start over in a place nobody knows her. For each of them Beacon Academy is the place to do this. Follow the adventures of Team MNSR as they go through Beacon.


The airship terminal was buzzing with activity, the new students of Beacon Academy were being sent off by their parents, while returning students were finding their friends. In the middle of them a mismatched family stood together. To everyone around, they would barely even be able to tell that they were a family, the father and daughter being the only one's with a family resemblance. Thalia was making sure Magnus had all of his things and Elias was imparting a last few words of wisdom.

"Look at you, going to Beacon an entire year early," Thalia said putting her hand on her son's shoulder, "You're Father would be so proud of you."

"You look just like him," Elias said trying to connect with his step-son in some way.

"Thanks Elias," Magnus said halfheartedly, he hated when his step-father tried to connect with him. He had a father, he doesn't need a new one.

"Now do you have all of your things?" Thalia said as Magnus adjusted his hold on his bag.

"Yes, mom," Magnus said with a nod.

"Now are you sure you don't want to take it," Thalia said offering Magnus a rectangular box, "You worked so hard to design and forge it."

"I just did it because it was required," Magnus said simply, "All I need is The End."

"You could use all the help you can get," Nina commented.

"Nina, be nice to your brother," Elias said sharply.

"Step," Magnus and Nina reminded them in unison, before growling at each other because of the fact.

"Nina, I want you to work hard and study hard," Elias said looking to his daughter, "I expect to be updated regularly on how your academics are coming along."

"Yes Dad," Nina said with a nod.

"Most importantly, have fun and try to make some friends," Thalia reminded them, "Now you two better get going."

"Bye Mom," Magnus said hugging his mother.

"Bye Dad," Nina said hugging her father. The two started towards the airship, before looking to each other and walking in opposite directions.

Across the crowd a father was seeing his son off. Dr. Frank Stein Sr. had waited for this for a long time, his son was finally going to Beacon. Frank Stein Jr. however was just excited about all the fun he was going to have when he got to Beacon.

"I will never understand why you where that hoodie," Dr. Stein Sr. said looking up to his large son.

"I like it," Stein said putting his hands in the front pocket with a smile, looking down at his father.

"Now, when you get there you will want to make practice often and make sure to get your homework done early," Dr. Stein Sr. said giving Stein a quick once over, "I expect your grades to be top-notch."

"I got it dad," Stein said hefting up his bag.

"And remember not to tell anyone," Dr. Stein Sr. reminded Stein, dropping his voice to a whisper.

"I got it," Stein said bending down and speaking in a whisper to have a bit of fun with his dad, before standing tall, "You worry too much."

"I worry because I care," Dr. Stein Sr. said adjusting his glasses, then they heard an announcement for the students to board.

"I need to go," Stein said giving the doctor a final goodbye before boarding the airship.

Mixed in with the crowd, not really noticed by anyone. Rayna moved swiftly through the crowd, her fingers working their magic as she slipped her hands into people's pockets unnoticed. Unlike other's she had nobody seeing her off, she was a lone wolf among these unsuspecting sheep. At this point she only picked pockets to keep her skills sharp. After making a few quick Lien she boarded the airship with the rest of her fellow classmates.

"Does this make it hard to sit?" a guy asked before she felt someone tug on her tail, she turned to see a guy with burnt orange hair laughing with his group of friends, he picked up on Rayna's growling and scowled at her, "You have something you want to say Faunus freak?"

"A few things," Rayna said rolling up her sleeves, but before she could try to punch him her hand was caught by someone, she turned to see a girl with rabbit ears and a smile on her face.

"They're just being jerks," she said leading Rayna along, "I'm Velvet."

"Rayna," Rayna said with a huff, "Why didn't you let me just hit him once?"

"Don't stoop to his level," Velvet said as they took a seat, "Are you a first year?"

"Yeah, you?" Rayna asked looking to her.

"No, I'm already an upperclassmen, I'm on a team called CFVY," Velvet said in a chipper way.

"Tell me more about this team thing," Rayna said ready to hear more about Beacon.

Magnus gripped the railing as the Airship gained height, he looked out to the expanding horizon. He was happy that he had gotten into Beacon a year early, but he hated that he was in the same year as his step-sister, the pair could barely stand each other, but he pushed those thought aside as he focused on looking forward to his first year at Beacon.

"Why are you wearing a cape?" Magnus heard from behind him and saw a giant figure in the reflection of the window, he turned to see a large bull Faunus in a green hoodie.

"It's not a cape," Magnus said annoyed, he hated when people referred to his cloak as a cape, "It is a cloak."

"Okay, what's with the cloak?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"It has wind dust weaved in, it helps in combat," Magnus explained.

"Cool, just like," he started before pausing as though he was about to say something her shouldn't, "My gauntlets, they have lightning dust in them."

"Nice," Magnus said with a nod, "I'm Magnus."

"Stein," he said with a large smile.

"You seem pretty cool Stein," Magnus said walking with the Faunus, "I've seen a few Faunus around, you're the first to actually attempt to talk to me."

"Some Faunus are afraid of being teased," Stein pointed out, "But not me, for some reason nobody ever teased me before."

"That might be because you're the size of a brick house," Magnus said with a chuckle.

"It could be that," Stein said with a shrug, "But my dad told me to never be ashamed of who you are."

"I take it your dad is a Faunus too?" Magnus asked as they paused, Magnus leaning against the railing.

"No, and he's actually quite smaller than me," Stein said in thought, "I think I might be adopted."

"You think?" Magnus asked with a scoff.

"I'm just messing with you," Stein said with a laugh, slapping Magnus on the shoulder, causing him to have to hold in the urge to rub his now aching shoulder, "I've known I was adopted for a long time, never bothered me."

Their conversation was cut short when they say a hologram of a blonde woman in official clothes appeared nearby.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon!" She said with a welcoming smile.

"Who's that?" Stein asked scratching his head.

"I am Glynda Goodwitch," she introduced.

"Asked and answered," Magnus said with a chuckle.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy!" She informed them, "Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

With that the hologram winked out.

"Uh huh," Magnus said after hearing all the information, "Well that was informative."

"Probably just standard," Stein said with a shrug before looking past Magnus, "Looks like we're landing."

"Are we?" Magnus said turning and looking out the window to see Beacon below as they began to descend. They watched out the window as the fleet of airships flew over the prestigious Beacon Academy. The warm sun rays glistened off the walls, light bouncing off the windows. From where they stood, it truly was a beacon, "Wow."

"I know," Stein said just as amazed. They waited until the airship docked and made their way out with their fellow students.

Rayna had enjoyed her conversation with Velvet, who had told her all about Beacon. When the ship docked they walked off together.

"And then you'll form teams," Velvet explained as they walked off, "These three people will be your teammates for your four years at Beacon."

"Interesting," Rayna said processing all the new information, "And do we get to pick our teammates?"

"Yes and no," Velvet said only confusing Rayna, "You'll see, but I have to go catch up with my team."

"See you around," Rayna said waving to Velvet as she rushed away. Rayna turned just in time to collide with a violet hair girl who had stopped, sending them both to the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" the girl shouted, quickly getting to her feet.

"It was an accident," Rayna said standing back up, "I wasn't watching where i was going."

"Be more carefull next time," she said poking Rayna in the chest causing Rayne to clench her teeth at the girl.

"Nina, are you terrorising the townsfolk?" a silver-haired boy said waking up with a big bull Faunus next to him, "You're never going to make any friends with that attitude."

"Shut up Magnus," she snapped at him before walking away with a huff.

"Pardon my step-sister, she can be very annoying," the boy said shaking his head as the girl left, he looked to her with a smile, "I'm Magnus and this is Stein."

"Hello," The big guy said with a comical wave.

"Rayna," she said simply as they started walking, "Do either of you know where we're supposed to be going?"

"I just planned on following the crowd," Magnus said with a shrug as they followed the crowd into the building, "This place looks amazing."

"Meh," Rayna said causing them to look at her confused, "I'm just not impressed that easily."

"Looks like everyone is heading to the auditorium," Stein pointed out and the trio found spots among the crowd. They talked a bit more between themselves but quieted down when they noticed the lights dim a bit and a man walk out on stage with the real Glynda Goodwitch.

"I'll... keep this brief." He said simply, looking out to everyone, "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge - to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look among you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Once he was finished he walked off stage as Ms. Goodwitch stepped up to talk, "You will gather in the ball room tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins, be ready. You are dismissed."

"That was...insperational," Rayna said raising an eyebrow and they shared a laugh as they walked.

Later they had all changed into sleepwear and were sitting together with their sleeping bags.

"Alright, first day and two friends," Magnus said with a grin, "I'm on a roll."

"I was talking to this girl named Velvet and she explained we would be on teams of four," Rayna explained, "We could be on a team, we would just need a fourth."

"Great, you both are nice enough," Stein said with a smile on his face, "But who could be our fourth?"

"Just anyone but, Nina!" Magnus said seeing her walk up as he reached her name, he could she was dressed in a violet sleeping gown, her hair down, "We were just talking about you."

"All good I hope," Nina said cutting her eyes to each of them.

"Just about," Rayna said keeping her grin down.

"Magnus I will be sleeping near you tonight," Nina informed him, "Only because I want you to wake me in the morning."

"I'm not running a wake up call service," Magnus said with a scoff as she set up her sleeping bag next to theirs.

"Be that as it may," Nina said with a huff, crawling into her sleeping bag, "Goodnight."

"We should all get some sleep," Stein said and they all agreed, getting into their sleeping bags and falling asleep.

**Next chapter is the Emerald Forest Exam. As usual always looking for feedback, I was happy I managed to get the few I did on the profiles. I have moved the profiles to a separate story, making it so people who want to know their full story can but those who don't want their profile can just go into the story fresh. I tried to do the multiple vantage in a good way and making their meeting seem natural, not sure how I did though. Leave a comment if you can and see you in Chapter Two.**


End file.
